The Networked IRB Database : This proposal is the joint development of Dartmouth College and the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia. The long term objective of this proposal is the establishment of a national, centralized and secure web-based IRB database, with the specific aim of making possible an effective and efficient means of education and communication among IRBs, researchers, and sponsors. The database will coordinate the activities of IRBs and allow for the approval of protocols and consent forms used in multiple institutions. It will also be a syslem for coordinating activities of multiple IRBs when participating in multi-center research studies. The Networked IRB Database will promote education, standardization and communication via three unique modules: A. Research Protocol and Consent Development Module B. Research Protocol and Consent Distribution Module and C. Networked IRB Review Database Module Each module will require a development phase, and a long term maintenance plan. The "Networked IRB" system will be an add-on to existing (or planned) local IRB electronic management systems throughout the country. This national, centralized database will interface with local systems and will assist nmltiple constituents involved in research with human subjects. The enhancement of education, standardization, and communication will have a significant impact on the entire research community including IRBs, researchers, and sponsors.